gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 041
Title- Unchangeable Illusions Date Volume 08 Previous Chapter → 040 and Volume 07 Next Chapter → 042 Synopsis Mikan stops wrestling the Skeleton and looks up recognizing that Yuka is one of the Z intruders that went into the Gakuen Alice. In her mind Yuka tries to convince herself that she should feel nothing for Mikan, having abandoned her long ago. Yuka starts the conservation saying that she knows that Mikan has the Nullification Alice and asks why she is here. Mikan answers that she is here to get her friend's Alice back and find a cure for her other friend that was hit by the poison bullet. Yuka is shocked to hear that the bullet actually hit someone. Mikan goes up to Yuka hysterically yelling to Yuka to give linchou's Alice back, give her the cure for Hotaru and also says that she will never forgive Yuka for what she has done. Yuka regains her posture and hits Mikan with her bag, spilling the bags contents onto the floor. She calls Mikan a brat and appears to try to steal her Alice, since a glow appears around the two. Apparently failing to do so, she announces that Mikan does indeed have the Alice of Nullification. Yuka tells Mikan that what has happened can not change and that her companions are likely already captured by that "sadist", while kicking a capsule against Mikan's stomach. Yuka leaves Mikan be, as she is done interrogating her and has thoughts of the words Mikan said to her as she walks down the hallway. Fooling the Skeleton into opening the prison, Mikan escapes. Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa are in the hands of Mihara and Shiki and have no where to go. Mihara orders Shiki to test them to see the power of their Alices. As she sneaks the hallways, Mikan is confused about why Yuka gave her the capsule and wonders about the look she saw in Yuka's eyes. All of a sudden Penguin's transmitter starts pointing in a direction and Mikan follows it. On the way she sees a map and has a feeling she saw it somewhere before. Mikan at last makes to her friends and sees that they are fighting with Z. Mikan goes to them and almost gets captured if it wasn't for Natsume. He scolds her for not thinking clearly and continues protecting her, even though he is injured and tired. To Natsume, words are said by Mikan that she doesn't need to be protected, rather she would be his strength. After being told by Mihara, Shiki teleports behind Ruka and Penguin. Mikan reacts by running towards them, but it turns out to be a trap and the real Shiki has captured her and the other Shiki is an illusion. Mihara tells them that Mikan's Alice is the only bet against his and proceeds to turn Tsubasa's leg into stone. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes * (Yuka's conflicting thoughts about Mikan)- " I should have eliminated you from the depths of my heart, but the feelings that should be long gone are still... welling out" * (Mikan to Natsume)- "I'll protect myself. You don't need to protect me, rather, let me be your strength." Category:Chapter